<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety by CosmicMarmalade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516417">Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMarmalade/pseuds/CosmicMarmalade'>CosmicMarmalade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not well versed in writing fanfic, Panic Attacks, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, or in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMarmalade/pseuds/CosmicMarmalade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neat little bruises were forming, blood pooling under his skin. He still felt the man's hands upon him. It burned where he was touched. Virgil had to get it off. He had to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water was originally scalding, making his skin turn bright red. Like when you get a sunburn so bad you cramp up red. The water was now freezing, freezing rain, but he couldn’t move. He had to get clean. His skin was rubbed raw. Neat little bruises were forming, blood pooling under his skin. He still felt the man's hands upon him. It burned where he was touched. Virgil had to get it off. He had to.</p>
<p>Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly, a pair of hands were pulling him out. He thrashed against them and a voice was crying. He fell limp when the touch remained kind, no tightened, wrinkled fingers and rings that cut.</p>
<p>Distantly Virgil recognized a large fluffy towel was drying him off but that fell into the forefront when he felt his now soggy clothes being pulled off. His fighting was clumsy and uncoordinated. The hands pulled away before his roommate stepped more clearly into view. At that he stopped and allowed himself to be changed.</p>
<p>Now his roommate constantly remained in view, making sure that he knew who he was with at all times. Once he was covered in too large, baggy pants and a hoodie he was put into a mattress with overstuffed pillows and a faded duvet. He quickly fell asleep.<br/>
________________________________</p>
<p>The roommate ran his hands through his hair in stress. The now sleeping friend twitched in his sleep. The roommate, Roman, kept an eye and ear out for any further problem as he headed to the kitchen. He had a bad feeling in his gut as soon as Virgil went out tonight. Now he felt slightly guilty which was ridiculous. He had no way of knowing what could of happened. Still…</p>
<p>A few minutes later Roman returned with a pitcher of ice water and a red solo glass. Maybe some crackers and tylenol? He didn’t want his roomie to overdose. Two would be okay. With that in mind he left and came back. Almost sprinting, not wanting to leave him alone. The sleeve of crackers crinkled between his fingers and the pills held tightly in his palm. </p>
<p>God, what had happened tonight? Virgil was gone for two hours! It was terrifying seeing him collapsed against the dorm door. Where was the RA? Weren’t they more equipped to deal with this? </p>
<p>His eyes shifted back to the bed, taking a deep breath he brought over a chair from the desk. He plopped himself down next to the occupied bed and placing the items he was holding on the nightstand.</p>
<p>Logan would be coming in any minute, Patton on his tail. He hoped they could read the atmosphere because Patton could be a little… much. Right on cue he could hear the front door open then slam shut. Roman huffed and placed Virgil’s headphones on his ears in the hopes of muffling any noise. Quietly he left his and Virgil’s room and entered the ‘Common Room’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Everyone Loses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. <br/>“He-” Patton didn’t get to finish his greeting before Roman interrupted.</p><p>“I think Virgil was attacked and-” noises of anger and sadness cut through be Roman plowed on “I need you two to be quiet!” He whisper shouted “He is sleeping currently. I found him in the shower, turning blue. He’s super fragile right now and maybe someone should hide the knives, alcohol, and meds? We don’t want a repeat of last semester, do we?”</p><p>Last semester Virgil overdosed and he had to get his stomach pumped. The damage to his stomach lining was still an issue when it came to certain foods. Kid could never catch a break.</p><p>Patton looked ready to cry and Logan looked devastated. They were both silent for a moment.</p><p>“Poor kiddo” Patton whispered before turning to Logan who took off his glasses to wipe his watery eyes. “Who did this to him?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He hasn’t spoke of what happened. Just kept crying”.</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to inquire further when a crash sounded from the occupied bedroom. They looked at each other before scrambling towards the noise.  <br/>__________________________</p><p>Virgil woke with a gasping breath. The sheets suddenly too hot. He kicked them off and reached for some water and tylenol. After chugging two whole cups, he heard the soft conversation taking place outside. It was muffled. His hands came up to his ears. He quizzically took off his headphones making the hushed words clearer.</p><p>“Poor kiddo, who did this to him?” That was Patton. Was Logan there too? He had to see.</p><p> As he stood and started walking he tripped on a textbook open on the floor and fell against the wall, making a loud thump and turning their voices silent. A second later he felt and heard feet rushing to the door and opening it frantically. </p><p>The shag carpet suddenly became very interesting or it must’ve because he refused to look at their probably disappointed faces. A soft hand reached to grab his chin to probably lift it but he jerked back, head hitting the wall. The hand retracted and someone asked him to look up. Suddenly tired, Virgil did.</p><p>He looked at them with half lidded eyes. Patton was the closest. Brown eyes watery. Actually all their eyes were watery. Fuck.</p><p>Logan was the farthest back, his  glasses looked dirty from what might have been tears.</p><p>Roman looked incredibly nervous, almost panicky. Wasn’t that Virgil’s job?</p><p>“Um, hey.” Virgil spoke, voice shaking. He had yet to get up from the floor. That had set up a barrage of questions and assurances. He held a shaky palm up, quieting them. “O-one question at a t-t-time p-please”.</p><p>“What happened?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the words of encouragement! I really appreciate it all. Sorry for the long wait, it's a mix between anxiety and school work.<br/>Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not good at this yet. Be sure to kudos or leave a comment! I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this... we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>